Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video encoder and decoder systems and related methods, including video compression systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Video compression is commonly achieved by removing redundancy in the frequency, spatial and temporal domains. Standard coding techniques, such as predictive coding, transform coding and vector quantization, treat the image/video as random signals and exploit their stochastic properties to achieve compression. Such video compression schemes utilize prediction, motion compensation and transform-based approaches to remove inter-pixel redundancy. These schemes, however, do not efficiently take into account the perceptual redundancy present in background texture areas.
Object-based video compression has been proposed which tracks an object using parameters and then learns its appearance for coding. See A. Hakeem, K. Shafique, M. Shah, “An object-based video coding framework for video sequences obtained from static cameras”, MM-05, pp. 608-617, 2005. This approach was designed for compression of scenes recorded with a static camera. It does not handle background efficiently.